theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun vs. Moon
Sun vs. Moon is an episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot AB was fighting Femkovloha as Four Arms inside a metal garage-like place. There was a large ray behind Femkovloha. "That ray will be destroyed, you know," said AB. "Don't count on it," said Femkovloha. AB punched Femkovloha, but no damage was taken. Femkovloha shot lasers. AB dodged them. Femkovloha slammed the ground and created an earthquake. AB jumped and grabbed onto a chain. Femkovloha flew up and dealed fast punches. AB dodged most of them. One of them knocked him back. AB grabbed onto another chain and swung. He swung and jumped onto the ray. "You're a pest," said Femkovloha. Femkovloha shot a laser. AB jumped out of the way. The laser hit the ray. It exploded, and two blasts were shot into the air. They went through holes in the ceiling. AB jumped to Femkovloha and kicked him in the face. "You win this time," said Femkovloha, flying away. AB reverted and went home. The rays were shown flying in the sky. Theme song! AB was eating a bowl of cereal. "Me!" said a voice. "Me!" said another voice. "Me!" said the first voice. "Me!" said the second voice. "What's going on?" asked AB. AB turned into Jetray and flew out the door. The voices were coming from above. AB flew up. He flew into the sky. "Me!" said the first voice. "Me!" said the second voice. "Where are these voices coming from?" asked AB. AB continued to fly up. He flew into space and saw a face on the moon. "Me!" said the first voice. "Who said that?" asked AB. "The sun. She thinks she's better than me because she's all big and stuff," said the moon. "Me!" "Well, of course she's better. Without her, we would always be sleeping," said AB. "Oh yeah? Well without me, you wouldn't get any sleep and you would be dead," said the moon. "Oh yeah. Good point. The moon is better, case closed," said AB. "Who are you talking to?" asked Sun. "Good question. Who am I talking to?" asked Moon. "Awesome Betterhero. An awesome hero that is better than lots of people," said AB. "You know what, no problems will be solved if we just keep saying 'Me!' back and forth. Let's fight," said Moon. "That's a bad idea. The sun is like, 50x bigger than you," said AB. Moon shot ice from his mouth. Sun burned it before it even got to her. Sun shot asteroids from her surface. Moon froze the asteroids. The fire melted the ice, and made the asteroids wet. The asteroids slipped on Moon and stayed on him. "Femkovloha's face ray must have shot you two," explained AB. "Who's Femkovloha?" asked Moon. "A person I would have no problem with if you could have always moved yourself," said AB. Sun shot meteors. Moon turned invisible and intangible. Sun made special light and shined it around AB. Moon was revealed. Sun shot a special meteor into Moon and turned him tangible. Moon turned visible and became a crescent moon. He had a pointy nose which he stretched all the way to Sun. Moon poked Sun. "Why am I poking you? Why am I poking you? Why am I poking you? That sounded so much better in my head," said Moon. "You ''are ''a head," said AB. Moon shot moon boomerangs. Sun burned them. Moon shot a negative beam. Sun shot a positive beam. The beams made a ball of energy, then it disappeared. "Woah! What was that?" said AB, flying to the center of the battlefield. AB got electrocuted with energy. He reverted, and fell to Earth. Commercial break. AB woke up in the hospital. "The positive and negative energy made regular energy that temporarily took away transformation," said a doctor. "But you aren't hurt. Go home." AB left. He made a forcefield and flew into space with it. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Uranus were behind Sun with feminine faces. Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto were behind Moon with masculine faces. "What happened?" asked AB. "We gave faces to the planets and recruited them. Wait, who are you?" asked Sun. "The same guy that was here earlier. I can transform into a bunch of different things. But I can't transform right now," said AB. "You can make forcefields? Help me!" requested Sun. "No way. I'm on Moon's side," said AB. AB flew onto Pluto and made a large forcefield around it. "The more, the merrier. ATTACK!" commanded Moon. Saturn shot icy rings at Sun. Sun burned them. Neptune made a wind storm. Uranus flew to the wind storm and spun fast. He sucked up the wind storm. Then he spun slower and got rid of the wind storm. Moon shot an ice beam at Uranus. Uranus spun fast, and sent the ice beam at Pluto. It froze the forcefield. AB got rid of it and made a new one. "I'm going to join the fight. Pluto, you can keep the forcefield," said AB. AB used the UST to get a space suit. He went away from Pluto and shot lasers at Venus. Venus made a light forcefield, and shot light beams at AB. AB dodged them. "We need a lineup here. Mercury, Saturn. Venus, Neptune. Mars, Pluto. Uranus, Jupiter," ordered AB. The planets fought in their own styles. AB sat on Moon and watched. After a long fight, everyone stopped fighting. "Yeah, this is getting boring. I'm going to have some lunch," said AB. AB made a forcefield and flew down to Earth. He got rid of the space suit and made a sandwich. As he was eating the sandwich, he heard a weird storm. He looked out the window, and there was a storm with lots of different kinds of energy. "There's only one explanation for this," said AB. AB could transform again. He turned into Bloxx and stretched his arms and legs. He pulled himself onto an asteroid. He saw the planets spinning around Sun and Moon and creating beams of energy. The beams of energy were being shot at the Earth and were pulling the planet into two pieces. "What's going on?" asked AB. "We're going beyond battles and making regions. One for day lovers, one for night lovers," explained Sun. "What? No! You can't!" said AB. "We can if we want to," said Moon. "I thought you were on my side." "I thought you were just going to fight, not pull the planet apart!" said AB. "Then you are on no one's side. Kill AB! Kill AB! Kill AB!" started Pluto. Sun, Moon, and the planets all chanted, and attacked AB. AB turned his fists into a forcefield, but it became destroyed. AB turned into a plane and flew to Earth. He saw two bridges, one black, and one white. AB turned into Echo Echo and cloned. One clone went on each bridge. On Sun's side...... Lots of things were very peaceful. There were lots of miniature suns. Everyone and every animal had white wings so they could fly. People were playing games, and using halos. AB grew wings. He flew around. "Okay. I have a plan. I can make lots of violent things," said AB. He sonic screamed at a tree, but someone flew to him and closed his mouth. "But how?" asked AB. On Moon's side...... It was very dark. Lots of people were jumping other people. There was lots of chains and fire and violent things. Everyone had a large block chained to their back, which shrunk when they made violence, and grew when they got beat up. A large block got chained to AB's back. He walked around slowly because of the block. "Okay. I have a plan. I can make lots of peaceful things," said AB. He seperated some bullies from a nerd, but AB's block grew and he fell down. "But how?" asked AB. A line came down the middle of a screen. Half of the peaceful AB was walking down Sun's side on the line. Half of the violent AB was walking down Moon's side on the line. There was peaceful stuff on Sun's side, and a dark version of it on Moon's side. For example, a butterfly flying on the left of peaceful AB, and a bat flying on the right of violent AB. Then, just Moon's side was shown. Some Darks came to AB. "Darks? I thought you were turned normal," said AB. "No, just the master. And our dimension was turned normal. So we are using this place as our new home," said a Dark. AB sonic screamed at the Darks. They blocked the screams with forcefields, and shot dark blasts. AB dodged them. It was easy because his block was shrinking. The blocks of the Darks were shrinking, too. As they fought, the blocks were shrinking until they were all the size of a pea. "No! I'm supposed to make peace!" said AB. The Darks continued fighting AB, but AB wouldn't fight back. His block grew and grew and grew and grew and grew and grew and grew and grew and grew. And the blocks of the Darks shrunk and shrunk and shrunk and shrunk and shrunk and shrunk and shrunk and shrunk. AB's block was so big, it exploded, and peaceful things came out. Moon's side became connected to Sun's side. "I have an idea," said peaceful AB. Peaceful AB flew to Moon's side and grabbed the blocks of the darks. He threw them at Sun's side. The blocks began to darken Sun's side. Then, the sides switched and switched and switched. Some energy formed, and then became shot into space. It shot Sun, Moon, and the planets and made them inanimate. They all went back to their place. "Glad that's over," said violent AB, recombining with peaceful AB. The wings were gone. "Oh, whatever. Sonorosians can fly anyways," said AB, flying home. Meanwhile, a small ball of dark energy was floating through space. It floated to another solar system, and flew into an asteroid. The asteroid grew, and became dark. It became the size of a planet. The Darks and other dark things popped out. The asteroid became a planet. "And this shall be our new home. And it shall be called Trakaslark, named after our master!" said a Dark. All the Darks cheered. THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero Villains *Femkovloha *Sun *Moon *Mercury *Venus *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto *Darks Aliens Used *Four Arms *Jetray *Bloxx *Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Category:AB's Awesomeness Category:AA Episodes